Ersha
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is a Norma whom was a heavy artillery member of the First Troop and piloted the Para-mail AW-ZZR520 (ES) Hauser Ersha Custom. CHARACTER During Julio's attack on Arzenal, she initially joined "Libertus". However, she later switched her allegiance to Embryo, after he used his abilities to revive one of Arzenals children, whom was killed during the attack. She was then given possession of the Ragna-mail EM-CBX003 Raziya. After Embryo's True nature is revealed that he was just using her to help him to create a new world, He even made her to betray her friends, and she realized that he never like having her children in his new world and she later develop a hatred towards Embryo and reunited her friends of Libertus to defeat Embryo. Personality & Character She acts as a mother figure to her unit. When agitated, her temper can greatly rise to the point of starting a brawl with others. Skills and Abilities She is better at cooking than fighting in combat. She is known to have 3 special techniques, their execution and their effect on an opponents are unknown. She also displays considerable physical strength given that she was able to pull back not only Rosalie but Chris as well despite both struggling. ;*Ersha Lariat ;*Ersha Special Magnum ;*Air Ersha Wheel ;*Total In-Ersha History She happens to be a chef who would sometimes be assigned to cook for the Arzenal personnel. She, along with Vivian, are the only ones in the First Troop who actually care for Ange, even more so after Ange's attitude starts to change. During the "Festa Festival" she was seen wearing the Perolina costume distributing balloons to the children. She participated in the Sport Festival, and was also impressed by Chris' victory. After Ange's return to Arzenal, she is put in prison, Salia informed her of her punishment, Ersha asked her why she deserted and says, they have been at Arzenal since they were babies, and they don't know the outside world where no one is waiting for them. She defended the base of the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs and heard a strange song. After that the mysterious Para-mail destroyed the half of island, Jill sent Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies, she says to the Third Troop to fall back to resupply. She was very worried for Salia who piloted hardly the Villkiss and was happy to see Ange and Hilda. After Ange's fight, Salia's squadron returned to Arzenal. After that Jill deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders, she noticed that Vivian disappeared. When the report of a DRAGON survivor arrive, Hilda ordered her and Salia search in Jasmine Mall, Hilda asked where is Vivian, she informed her that she's not in her room. She released Salia and shortly after they found the DRAGON in the Cafeteria and shot at him who run to outside then fly. She looked Ange sang and right after the song as ended the DRAGON change into Vivian, by following Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves, during the attack, she reassured Arzenal children with a musical box. She rejoined Hilda with the children and said that they had to protect what's precious for them. Chris proclaimed that they could not defy the humans and survive, Hilda proclaimed that they wouldn't know until they tried. She headed to the Para-mails along with Hilda, Chris and Rosalie where they were soon joined by Tanya and her squad to aid in the fight against the humans. When the Tanya Squad takes off, Chris notices metallic disk-like that soon produce spikes and attack the lift off pad trapping the remaining Mail-Riders without their Para-mails seconds before the power went out. After to being informed that Arzenal was infiltrated and their objective was to eliminate all personnel, she left the Landing Platforms by saying to Hilda she'll be right back. She defended the room where the children was and hoped that everyone was safe. After having eliminated the last soldier, she returned in the room of the children was and discovered that everyone was dead and started to cry by apologizing. Embryo approached her and resurrected a young girl who was in her arms. After the DRAGON's army the Singularity Point, she engaged immediately the fight against them to board of her new Ragna-Mail Raziya with her Knight leader Salia, Chris, Tanya and Irma. She was suprised when she discovered Ange fought alongside the DRAGONs after that Salia reveived Embryo's orders, she ordered to she and Chris to capture Ange by using the formation "Shining Rose Triangle" and captured her but she is saved by Tusk and Vivian and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire. At the time they prepared to reform "Shining Rose Triangle", Ange started to scream at her Villkiss and saw the Villkiss turned in blue and disappeared with Tusk and Vivian. Gallery Ersha Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Ersha Front-2.png|Concept Art. Ersha Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Ersha Uniform Front Back-2.png|Concept Art. Ersha Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 05 End Card Ersha.jpg|Ersha Episode 5 End Card. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h46m42s104.png|Ersha carrying eggs on her bosoms during the Fest Festival's egg relay contest. 1423700690127.jpg|Chibi Ersha. 75451e39.jpg|Ersha saves Mary from the Drones. 8c2c4d39.jpg|Ersha and Vivian shocked. cap2015-03-12-17h24m27s192.jpg|Ersha realising she was tricked by Embryo. 1425748253005.jpg|Ersha begging Embryo. c8ff9613.jpg|Ersha sacrifice to save Vivian, Mary and Nonna. 20140803190255b2f-1.png 1425800022587.jpg|"I'm an empty, shallow whore with nothing to live for." 4894.jpg Aa7bf8db5a5b443ad66ce06822f46a90.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying about Embryo's true nature.jpg|Ersha crying about Embryo's true nature. Trivia *Ersha's character design similar to Lacus Clyne , character from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed series. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Diamond Rose Knights Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Aurora